Yunjae :: Do Me
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Jaejoong mencoba keberuntungannya untuk mendapatkan Yunho dan melakukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu... warning: Smut and NC- 17.. don't bash please, thank you


**Do Me**

**Author: Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: drabble**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance/Fluff**

**Cast:**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them, at least in my dream. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Reading^^

"Lakukan itu padaku!" itulah kata yang diucapkan Jaejoong pada pemuda yang menatapnya bingung

Kim Jaejoong, siswa baru di Cheongshim International Academy adalah seorang pemuda yang dapat dikatakan cantik dengan banyak orang mencintainya terutama setiap siwa laki-laki di sekolah menengah itu. Kulit putihnya yang terlihat lembut, bibir merah mudanya, kedua mata besarnya dan rambut hitamnya adalah hal yang paling mempesona bagi setiap pandangan mata pria yang menginginkannya kecuali bagi satu-satunya pria yang mengingkarinya, Jung Yunho.

Sejak pertama ia melihat kecantikan itu, ia telah menetapkan bahwa Jaejoong bukan sesorang yang sesuai baginya, pemuda cantik itu terlalu manis dan ia tidak akan siap melihat semua orang yang begitu lapar dengan sentuhannya. Tapi hari ini, di hari yang indah ini, pemuda manis itu memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan diucapkan oleh pria berambut hitam itu.

"Apa?!" Tanya Yunho untuk memperjelas semuanya

"Lakukan-itu padaku, Yunho!" tegas Jaejoong lagi memastikan Yunho mendengarnya dengan baik

"Kau bercanda, kan?" Tanya Yunho lagi

"Tidak. aku ingin kau, dan aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku" seru Jaejoong memberikan seringai licik pada pria yang tertegun dihadapannya

"Ak- Aku tidak yakin" jawab Yunho sedikit tergagap

"Ayolah Yunho, jangan banyak bermain dan menolak. Ini akan menjadi masa-masa indah bagi kita berdua" Jaejoong berjalan mendekati pria itu lalu mengusap perlahan wajah kecil Yunho

"Jae- Jaejoong..." panggil Yunho pada pria cantik yang juga nakal itu mencoba menahan gejolak dalam dirinya

"Mhmm..." wajah Jaejoong semakin mendekati wajah kecil Yunho, napas keduanya beradu dan menyentuh wajah masing-masing saat tubuh kedua saling bersetuhan dan menekan, tidak ada lagi jarak diantaranya

"Kau membangunkan binatang buas" ucap Yunho, sebuah seringai kini jelas terlihat diwajahnya

Jaejoong tidak sesuai baginya, hal ini mutlak, ia mengucapkan itu berulang kali pada sahabatnya. Jaejoong itu terlalu manis dan semua orang menginginkannya. Wajah cantiknya, pinggangnya yang kecil, Yunho sangat ingin menyentuhnya, dan juga semua pemuda di sekolah ini. Yunho sangat membencinya, namun jika mangsa itu datang padanya dengan keinginan sendiri, siapa dirinya untuk menolak undangan yang menggiurkan itu?

"Kau akan menyesalinya, Kim Jaejoong" ujar Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong menuju salah satu kelas kosong di sekolah ynag sudah mulai terlihat sepi sore ini, karena para siswa sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu

"Oh... Ayolah Yunho... Kau tentu sangat mengenalku, aku tidak akan pernah" jawab Jaejoong balik, tertawa ringan dengan ungkapan Yunho itu, berjalan bersama pria tampan itu kemanapun ia membawa dirinya

"Kita sampai..." Yunho membuka pintu biru dihadapannya yang memperlihatkan kelas besar yang cukup bersih

"Di kelas? Kau tidak memiliki tempat lain agar ini terasa lebih menggairahkan?" decih Jaejoong dengan seringai diwajahnya

"Sangat banyak pasangan yang melakukan hubungan di kelas, aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda" tambahnya

"Kau ada saran?" Tanya Yunho bingung

"Atap, tidak ada orang disana dan kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan" bisik Jaejoong di telinga Yunho untuk menggoda pria itu

"Ayo!" Yunho kembali menarik lengan Jaejoong menuju atap sekolah kali ini

Yunho berlari dengan cepat menuju atap seklah dengan Jaejoong berada disisinya mencoba berlari secepat Yunho. Wajahnya bersinar dengan rona merah yang menyenangkan, mimpinya hampir selama tiga tahun ini akan menjadi kenyataan. Cinta yang selalu diharapkannya, Jung Yunho, sejak pertama menatap pria tampan itu di jalanan disekitar lingkungan rumahnya, Jaejoong telah menetapkan diri akan menjadikan Yunho sebagai miliknya, karenanya ia pindah ke sekolah dimana Yunho berada untuk mendapatkan pria bermata tajam itu.

"Langsung saja pada intinya" ajak Yunho dalam tarikan napasnya

"Sudah tidak sabar, Yunnie" goda Jaejoong pada pria tinggi itu dengan panggilan manjanya

"Lepaskan saja pakaianmu, Jaejoong" balas Yunho sedikit ketus

"Oh... Tubuhku sepertinya membeku; Aku tidak bisa melepasnya sendiri" goda Jaejoong lagi tertawa ringan melihat wajah kesal Yunho

"Aish... Jangan bermain denganku, Jaejoong" ucap Yunho kesal

"Eumm..." Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya dengan lugunya

"Ok... Aku akan melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan"

Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong menuju sisi ujung atap dan membaringkan pria cantik itu pada lantai keras dibawahnya, lalu menatap Jaejoong dari atas tubuhnya mengunci mata kecilnya dengan dengan kedua mata besar Jaejoong. Ia tidak pernah menyadari kecantikan Jaejoong, oh ya, ia sudah tahu kecantikan itu, hanya saja menatapnya dalam jarang sedekat ini, Jaejoong lebih dari sekedar cantik.

"Kau cantik, Jae" ujar Yunho mengusap wajah merona Jaejoong lembut

"Aku tahu" balas Jaejoong

"Dan narsis..." tambah Yunho

"Juga masochist..." balas Jaejoong menyeringai

"Jadi, kau seorang masochist? Kau suka jika kita melakukannya dengan kasar?" Tanya Yunho dengan senyum licik

"Kau bisa mencobanya"

"Tidak, aku memilih untuk lembut kali ini"

"Berarti, akan ada lain kali?" harap Jaejoong dengan senyum licik juga

"Itu bagianmu untuk menentukan"

"Aku suka itu" ucap Jaejoong memeluk pria yang berada diatasnya

"Semua sudah ditetapkan, sejak hari ini kau adalah kekasih ku" tegas Yunho

"Dan jangan pernah biarkan semua orang-orang bodoh itu menatapmu penuh napsu, kau mengerti?"

"Ok Yunnie..." jawab Jaejoong manja

"Aku suka nama itu" balas Yunho

"Aku mencintaimu" ungkap Jaejoong

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaejoong" tambah Yunho

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" pinta Jaejoong

"Sudah tidak sabar, Joongie"

"Kau tidak tahu"

Yunho mulai melepaskan pakaian Jaejoong satu demi satu dengan lengan kirinya, lengan kanannya menyentuh leher putih milik Jaejoong dan mengusapnya lembut, Yunho mengecup leher putih itu dan menghirup aroma nyaman darinya. Kulit itu sangat lembut seperti kulit bayi yang baru lahir dan Yunho sangat menyukainya; ia tidak pernah tahu pria berambut hitam itu memiliki kulit yang begitu menggoda.

"Eumh..." desah Jaejoong pelan merasakan sentuhan Yunho ditubuhnya

"Yun- ah..."

Lengan kiri itu telah melakukan tugasnya; tubuh atas Jaejoong's sudah tak terbalut apapun dihadapan mata lapar Yunho, pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihatnya, ia sangat ingin menyentuh tubuh itu dan menjadikan mlikinya.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan, sayang…" gumam Yunho menghisap puting kiri Jaejoong sambil menjepit puting kanannya

"Yunho... ah-" eluh Jaejoong, napasnya tertahan dan kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Yunho menarik rambut kecoklatan pria itu

"Kau menyukainya, Joongie?" goda Yunho pada pria yang lebih rendah itu

"Jangan menggodaku, Yunho... ah- lagi..." erang Jaejoong's lagi diantara tarikan napasnya

"Kumohon..." tambahnya

"Kau ingin ini" lengan kiri Yunho bergerak turun menuju gundukan yang sudah terlihat diantara kedua kaki Jaejoong, ia menyentuh perlahan gundukan itu

"Kau harus memintanya, sayang" ujar Yunho menatap wajah yang sudah memerah itu

"Ku mohon Yunho-ah, Aku menginginkannya"

"Apa Jae?"

"Sentuh aku, disana..."

"Harapanmu adalah tugasku"

Yunho mendudukan dirinya diantara kedua kaki pria cantik itu dan melepaskan celana Jaejoong dalam satu tarikan, lalu melepas seragamnya dengan cepat. Demi apapun yang ada dunia sana, tubuh tanpa busana Jaejoong membawa pikirannya pergi entah kemana. Yunho sangat yakin ia tidak menyukai pria manis ini namun perasaan nyaman yang dirasakannya lebih dari apa yang pernah ia pikirkan, perasaan tidak sukanya sudah terbuang entah kemana.

"Langsung saja pada intinya, bukan begitu Jae..." ungkap Yunho membawa kaki telanjang Jaejoong melingkar di pinggangnya

"Yunho..." lirih Jaejoong dengan mata bersinar

"Eumm... Apa?"

"Dudukan aku, aku ingin melihat saat kau memasuki ku" pinta Jaejoong sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya dihadapan Yunho

"Kau ternyata nakal" jawab Yunho lalu menarik kedua lengan Jaejoong dan mendudukan pria itu dipangkuannya

"Hanya padamu" balas Jaejoong menjilat bibir basahnya

"Jangan menggodaku..." Yunho menyentuhkan dua bibir basah itu dengan miliknya, bibir Jaejoong adalah perasaan manis yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya dan bibir itu kini menjadi miliknya saja

Yunho membawa kejantannya yang sudah memerah dan menegang menunju lubang merah muda milik Jaejoong, mengusap kulit disekitarnya sambil tetap mencium pria dihadapannya dengan penuh gairah, membawa lidah merah Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya. Bibir itu, ia tidak akan pernah memberikannya pada orang lain, janya Jung Yunho yang boleh memberikan kesenangan bagi Kim Jaejoong... atau mungkin Jung Jaejoong.

"Yunho... Masukan saja" erang Jaejoong diantara ciuman mereka

"Kau yakin? Bukankan aku harus menyiapkanmu dulu?"

"Tidak masalah. Langsung masukan semuanya dan aku akan menahan rasa sakitnya…" Jaejoong mencoba meyakinkan pria impiannya itu

"Tapi, bukankan ini yang pertama bagimu? Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu" balas Yunho sambil mengusap perlahan bagian dalam kaki Jajeoong dan merasakan kelembutan kulit itu

"Lakukan saja!" ucap Jaejoong tegas

"Baiklah" ucap Yunho menyerah

Yunho melebarkan kaki Jaejoong, sejujurnya ia ingin memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada Jaejoong, namun sepertinya pria masochist ini lebih menyukai rasa sakit. Yunho langsung memasukan kejantanya di lubang Jaejoong dengan cepat dalam satu tarikan

"Arrrggggghhhhhh….!" Jerit Jaejoong sekuat tenaga

"Sudah ku katakan, kan" ucap Yunho sedikit merasa menyesal melihat wajah kesakitan pria cantik itu

"Sakit" kedua mata besarnya mulai berair

"Maaf Jaejoong-ah. Tidak apa-apa, kita akan melakukannya lain kali"

"Tdak! Jangan dikeluarkan" tolak Jaejoong

"Aku menginginkannya. Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya, aku sudah siap jika kau akan meninggalkanku setelah ini, tapi ku mohon... lakukanlah" Jaejoong mengenggam lengan Yunho dan membiarkan milik pria itu tetap dalam dirinya

"Hey... bukankah sudah ku katakan aku mencintaimu, kenapa kau jadi tidak yakin begini sekarang?" ucap Yunho tersenyum pada pria itu, mengusap pipi meronanya

"Ini terlalu nyata Yunho, aku mencintaimu sejak pertama melihat dirimu dan memilikimu sebagai kekasihku... Aku tidak tahu" jelas Jaejoong, mencoba menghidari tatapan mata tajam Yunho

"Lagi pula, kau tidak pernah melihat keberadaanku. Kau selalu menghindariku jika kita tidak sengaja bertemu dan..." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya merasakan tatapan Yunho yang terasan membunuh jiwanya

"Oh... itu. Sebenarnya aku hanya tidak suka saat seluruh siswa melihatmu dengan penuh napsu di mata mereka, aku membencinya"

"Eumm... Apa... kau cemburu, Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu

"Mhmm... Aku tidak tahu, tapi saat kau mengatakannya... Mungkin benar" senyum Yunho

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong, dan aku cemburu saat semua siswa menatapmu seperti itu" ungkap Yunho tegas

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku memang terlalu indah" balas Jaejoong menggoda pria marah dihadapannya

"Kau adalah milik ku sejak hari ini dan aku pastikan mereka semua tahu tentang ini"

"Sebelum itu, kita harus menyelesaikan urusan kita dulu" seringai Jaejoong

"Tahan kalau begitu" balas Yunho lalu menyatukan tubuh keduanya sekali lagi dan memastikan menyentuh titik terbaik di dalam tubuh Jaejoong untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya

"Ah...!" desah Jaejoong keras

"Aku menyentuh tempat yang tepat" bangga Yunho

"Lagi Yunho... disana..." Jaejoong mengerang tak tertahan

"Baiklah" Yunho menyentuh titik itu kembali

"Ah! Yunho... aku menyukainya"

"Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya"

"Ah... ah... Yunho..."

"Ah... hampir... sedikit lagi..." Jaejoong menyatukan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho

"Tunggu aku, Jae..." ajak Yunho dan menjilati kulit putih Jaejoong di bagian leher dan memberikan beberapa tanda miliknya hingga menuju pundaknya sambil tetap menyentuh titik yang sama dengan cepat

"Yunho... ah!"

"Sedikit lagi... ughh..."

"Ak— aku keluar!" jerit Jaejoong

"Aku juga... Jae!"

Dua tubuh itu jatuh di lantai kasar dibawah mereka, Yunho merebahkan diri dengan Jaejoong dibawahnya. Keduanya mencoba menarik udara sebanyak mungkin, Jaejoong menutup kedua mata besarnya lelah. Yunho menatap pria cantik dibawahnya dan tersenyum lembut pada pria itu, pria itu akhirnya menajdi miliknya, tubuh dan jiwanya.

"Kau cantik, Jae" gumam Yunho lembut

"Aku mencitaimu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho" balas Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dan menatap mata kecil itu

"Cium aku" tambahnya tersenyum manja

"Dengan senang hati"

Wajah Yunho bergerak perlahan mendekati Jaejoong dan mencoba meraih bibir merah itu kembali, bibir yang sangat menggodanya dan tidak akan pernah puas untuk merasakannya. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan rasa manis yang diberikan lidah Yunho padanya, membawa keduanya pada ciuman yang indah dan bergairah.

"Kita mulai babak kedua"

"Kali ini di apatemen ku…"

**End**

A/N:

Ini oneshot pertama Jaehan yang smut, semoga temen-temen suka

Happy YunjaeDay^^

Mungkin ini ff terakhir Jaehan yang berbahasa Indonesia, Jaehan bakal hiatus untuk beberapa lama dan fokus di ff English

Sankyuu minna atas dukungannya selama ini^^

Hontou ni Arigatou

Jan a^^


End file.
